


To Dance Together

by ImpStoleMyShoes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpStoleMyShoes/pseuds/ImpStoleMyShoes
Summary: Secret Santa Gift for MistleMoe! ❤️
Relationships: Seahawk/Peakablue
Kudos: 3





	To Dance Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe/gifts).



> https://youtu.be/F1mqrCTFoz4 <\- play me while you’re reading. 👀

“YOU!”

Seahawk turns to the stage to the man of whom the gravelly voice belongs and the man beckons seahawk with an outstretched hand. A halo of spotlights cascades over peakablue as he grins down at seahawk. 

“Come up to the stage darling~” the prince says, now kneeling down to become level with Seahawks eyes. 

Seahawk pointed to himself with wide eyed confusion. “You’re talking to me?” He asks with a voice crack at the majestic blue haired prince. “FINALLY! Someone recognizes my musical prowess!!! Let me sing you one of my legendary shanTIES-!”

Prince peakablue takes Seahawks hand in this moment and pulls him up to the stage. “WOOAHF-“ seahawk shouts as he practically stumbles onto the stage before peakablue catches him with one arm around his middle back. 

“Now just follow my lead, you’ll get it in no time. Just let the music take you!~” peakablue says to seahawk, his hand out stretching to dramatically emphasize over the audience and stage.   
peakablue slips a lapel mic clip on Seahawks shirt. Patting his chest afterward and smiling cheekily before pulling seahawk into a half hug. Peakablue wraps one hand around his back and the other grasps Seahawks hand. Interlocking their fingers before he looks back up at him. 

Seahawk blushes and looks questioningly at peakablue. 

Peakablue simply says “now. One foot forward as I put mine back. Left-“ seahawk follows the prince’s lead as peakablue slides his foot back. “And then right~” seahawk again shimmies with peakablue staring mesmerized by his teely blue eyes. 

Peakablue looks back up at seahawk with a sly smirk “that’s it darling~” 

Peakablue suddenly dips seahawk and starts to sing-

Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after

Seahawks eyes widen as he realizes what the song is and starts to duet with the prince as the pair dance gracefully around the stage in each other’s arms. 

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say, "go slow"And I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after timeIf you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after timeIf you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if I'm okay  
Secrets stolen from deep inside (deep inside)  
And the drum beats out of time

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after timeIf you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time

Seahawk suddenly picks up the beautiful king twirling him in the air and catching him on his landing in a big finish.

I've got a suitcase of memories that I almost left behind  
Time after time  
Time, time, time  
But you say to go slow but I fall behind  
Time after time after time (after time, oh)

At the end of the song the two twirl into each other’s arms so close they can feel each other’s breaths. For a drawn out moment they stare into one another’s eyes before the sounds of the crowds claps snap them from their trance in one another.

Peakablue and Seahawks hands keep interlaced as they bow for the crowd and roses scatter across the stage in a beautiful finale.


End file.
